wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Marshals
While the Inquisition has considerable authority over the Adeptus Astartes, they are not always equipped to deal with renegade space marine chapters or matter of internal discipline. Thus the Star Marshals were developed. The Star Marshals are a chapter that can be called upon by the Inquisition or other chapters to investigate (and destroy if necessary) any heresy within a space marine chapter. Their job is often contentious- the honor of a battle brother should be beyond repute and it is a high insult to the chapter’s Chaplain should they have been unaware of it. In fact, most Space Marines don't think that the Star Marshals should be doing this job- that is an overreach. However, after many solid victories and good calls that nipped chapters that were about to go renegade in the bud there is a begrudging respect for them. Because of this ill-will most other chapters will not take the field with the Star Marshals as they have more Astarte blood on their hand then blood born from the enemies of the Imperium. Still, the Star Marshals serve a vital role within the Adeptus Astartes (even if not everyone is on board with it). Beyond their investigative duties they are also serve as a “red team”- a chapter who analyzes space marine tactics and attempt develop counters to them. This data is used not only by the chapter themselves but is also stored away in case they should go renegade. This data has also proved vital in the continuing battle against renegade chapters and pure chaos-worshipers. They recruit from various Adeptus Arbites departments from across the Imperium. Chapter History Founding Following the outbreak of the Badab War it was clear that the possibility of even loyalist Space Marines turning renegade was a very real threat. In the 26th founding around 738.M41, they sought to rectify this chink in their armor by developing four chapters whose job it would be to scrutinize their brother marines as a sort of “internal affairs” chapters. Of these four chapters, the Star Marshals, the Hawkeyes, the Vigilant, and the Guardian Stones, two would eventually turned on the Imperium and one would be destroyed outright. The Vigilant became obsessed with conspiracy theory and suspicion that their minds fell prey to the sway of Tzeentch. The Guardian Stones made a critical mistake and overstepped their boundaries- attacking a company of Red Templars on bad information. They were decimated out in retribution and their surviving members turned renegade- the duel urged to repent and get revenge against the Red Templars battling in their minds. The Hawkeyes and the Star Marshals worked side-by-side in many endeavors for many years but attrition wore on them and eventually the casualties suffered by the Hawkeyes was too much. They had served well but eventually they could not sustain their own losses and perished in an attack against a Chaos Space Marine fleet. The Star Marshals keep a small shrine of their former brother-chapters’ reliquaries and study their mistakes so they will not make them. Notable Campaigns * The Ganger’s Revolt (740.M41): On the hive world of Urbis III, a neighboring planet to their own homeworld a rebellion started. This was one of many that popped up simultaneously, instigated by a sector-spamming criminal organization. This violent cartel tried to succeed from the Imperium. The Star Marshals put down this rebellion on the twelve worlds they sprung up on. Much of the fighting was done in urban environments- the claustrophobic hallways of the have cities and industrial worlds where the unrest has fermented. * Arrest of the Bronze Eagles (788.M41): The Star Marshals were called in to investigate the Bronze Eagle chapter. They gathered evidence that the Bronze Eagles were covertly harboring plans to turn renegade and “Found a 2nd Imperium”, installing their own Chapter Master, who they believed to be a reincarnation of the God Emperor, at its head. They lead a battle group consisting of their own battle brothers, an inquisitor, some marines from the Hawkeyes chapter, and an Imperial regiment, in an assault on the Bronze Eagle’s Fortress-Monastery. The result was the destruction or capture of all Bronze Eagles. * Arrest of the Fearless Tigers (792.M41): The Star Marshals, working with an Inquisitor, brought down the Fearless Tigers chapter after they turned renegade. * Arrest of the Skeletal Hand (804.M41): A chapter descended from the Imperial Fist became obsessed with the notion of claiming Dorn's skeletal hand from the Phalanx. While they massed their forces on their homeworld to attack their own brethren the Star Marshals raided them early and hard. This crippled their war effort and other chapters cleaned up their remaining forces. * Rescue of the Bolian XI Hostages (886.M41): An Imperial Governor and their family were being held hostage by a chaos cult. The Star Marshals used a tactical squad to engage them while assault troops saved them. They would later play a smaller role in the war to reclaim Bolian XI and purge all taints of chaos from it. * Badab War Cleanup (928.M41): The Star Marshals saw combat after the events of the Badab War. They did battle, along with their three other sibling chapters, against the Red Corsairs and other chaotic forces along the end of the Maelstrom. They served as a holding or containing force that prevented several early attempts at invasion. Those who are superstitious believe that the four sibling chapters were cursed by Huron Blackheart to all fall before the dawn of the 42nd Millennium for the wounds they inflicted upon his forces. * Hunt for the Vigilant (932.M41): After The Vigilant, one of their sibling-chapters, fell to chaos the Star Marshals were called in to destroy them. They were joined by the Hawkeyes and the Guardian Stones. The Hawkeyes suffered the largest casualties, a debt of blood they would never recover from. This conflict resulted in the death of The Vigilant’s chapter master and the disbanding of their forces. These chaos worshipers now serve in many fragmented groups under many different names. * The Guardian Stone Incident (946.M41): After their sibling chapter, the Guardian Stones, acted on bad evidence and attempted to assault a Red Templars chapter they thought had turned renegade the Star Marshals came to their aid. They detained all the Guardian Stones and held them in security until their sentence was passed. When the verdict of “decimation” came down, the Star Marshals carried it out themselves. The remaining Guardian Stones fled, seeking refuge from the White Scar’s anger and the wrath of an Imperium that they now found hostile to them. The Star Marshals watched them covertly and, when they finally decided to take renegade action, fought their old friends. They joined a combined for of Red Templars, Hawkeyes, and Dark Angels. The Hawkeyes suffered their last real blow during this conflict- never to recover. * Last Hour of the Hawkeyes (979.M41): With only a single company remaining at half strength the Hawkeyes were asked to recall themselves from an extended campaign against the Red Corsairs. They realized retreat was impossible and fought to their death. The Star Marshals fought alongside their brother chapter, taking what relics and traditions they had for the sake of posterity. * Capture of the Sons of Mars (Unknown): Along with the Emperor's Spears and the Brazen Minotaurs (and the Black Orthodoxy chapter, who was not requested) the Star Marshals were tasked with assaulting the homeworld of the Sons of Mars chapter (now known as "The Family"). They had a mutation that allowed them to breed and produced ten thousand natural-born marines. After a prolonged siege the Sons of Mars' chapter master sacrificed himself to Slaanesh and they escaped into the warp. Though the warp Senior Arbitrator Eliot Gardner and his squad of veteran Star Marshalls followed the Sons of Mars. Stranded, alone, and in the middle of the Eye of Terror the arbitrator and his squad decided that the only path they could possibly take would be to arrest the traitor marines. Though subterfuge and cunning the arbitrator’s men were confirmed to have killed a hundred heretics and “arrest” the Captain of the 1st company of the Sons of Mars- Marcus Wilder the Elder (the acting chapter master at the time). They dragged their bounty kicking and screaming out of the Eye of Terror but at the cost of several of the lives of the remaining members of the squad. They dropped the traitorous marine Captain in front of an Ordo Astartes Inquisitor before Arbitrator Gardner succumbed to wounds suffered during his escape and was placed in a Dreadnaught for his valor. Marcus Wilder the Elder is believed to be still held in the deepest pit of “The Box”, a secret prison overseen by the 3rd Precinct of the Star Marshalls. * Durellious Crusade: The Emperor's Marauders chapter was declared Excommunicate Traitoris and the Ordo Astartes, through back channels, requested the Star Marshals undertake the purge on their behalf. They joined with the Black Orthodoxy and assaulted the renegade chapter's Fortress-Monastery. The crusade was short and bloody but ended prematurely due to the revelation that the Emperor’s Marauders had a massive super weapon (supposedly) designed by The Emperor himself capable of destroying not only the space hulk but quite possibly the entire sector. A ceasefire was called and the Star Marshals, still not convinced of the evidence against the Marauders were happy to stand down. Chapter Gene Seed The exact origin of the Star Marshals is unknown. They care clearly and verifiably of Imperial Fist stock, but not of the Imperial Fist’s themselves. It is suspects that they are descended from the Black Templars, Subjugators, or perhaps the Celestial Lions. They share the zeal of the Templars and the Subjugators but have a propensity to contemplation, an iron will, and patience that is absent in such abundance in other chapters. They are noted to have a higher than average number of psykers in their midsts, referred to as “detectives”. It is unknown if this is a quality of their gene seed or if the Star Marshals intentionally recruit latent psykers. Descendants The Star Marshals have produced two descendants, both during the Ultima Founding: the Astral Falcons and the Gendarmerie. The Astral Falcons claim their lineage from the defunct Hawkeyes chapter, though they use Star Marshal gene seed. The Gendarmerie served as agents of the Adeptus Astartes during the Indomitus Crusade, policing the newly founded Ultima Founding chapters from within as the Star Marshals had done with the older chapters. Relations The Inquisition is both a friend and a foe to the Star Marshals. They often give legitimacy to the Star Marshal’s action and are a necessary relationship that they must maintain but at that same time they often overstep their bounds. Inquisitors like to butt-in on the Star Marshal’s cases and more than once have spoiled an investigation. This isn’t because the Inquisitors are not skilled but because the Star Marshals like to take a different approach than they do. The Star Marshals also feel that the Inquisition should leave Astarte problems in Astarte hands and dislike the Inquisitors trying to get involved. The Star Marshals have an antagonistic relationship with most marine chapters. Many seem them as “rats” or “dishonorable” for their skill in killing other marines. They are a necessary evil many will admit and some even legitimately see the value in a space marine-run investigative chapter but everything looks a bit different when you are the one under the microscope. Most chapters won’t take the field with the Star Marshals and only dire circumstances will see anyone align themselves with them. The Star Marshals share many traits with the Mentors, another chapter founded during the 26th Founding, and have been known to work together. They are both specialist chapters, have a distrust of others (though for the Star Marshals, this is due to their job, not their beliefs), have odd organizations, are often used in an auxiliary capacity, and are both more focused on academia than outright warfare. While they do not trust each other, the Star Marshals are on better terms with the Mentors than other chapters. The Red Templars and the Star Marshals have a small fude due to the fact that the Star Marshals detained the Guardian Stones Chapter before the Red Templars could wipe them out. The Star Marshals view the Adeptus Arbites as good raw material. They are, more or less, their civilian counterparts and they respect what they do with their limited resources. Almost all Star Marshals were previously members of the Adeptus Arbites and thus they have a good connection with them. The Makemake and the Star Marshals are said to have a stern appreciation for each other after the Star Marshals destroyed the Makemake's successor chapter, the Daikaiju. It is rumored that the Daikaiju fell to the sway of chaos during the Ultima Crusades (though no records suggest this) and the Star Marshals were the ones who executed the wayward chapter. The Makemake, for their part, are said to be thankful for this but remain unwilling to work with them. Chapter Organization The Star Marshals do not adhere to the Codex Astartes format due to their nature as specialists. They are decentralized, operating in company-sized “Precincts” where they are needed. Within each precincts there are a number of “patrols” (somewhat equivalent to codex-compliant squads), and several specialist “squads”. Types of Squads * Command Squad: A command squad is comprised of a magistrate, proctor, investigator-general, and medical examiner. There may not always be a formal “command squad” on the battlefield, though they are organized into that squad. Often time members of the command squad can be found working with another squad for a battle and are allocated as they are needed. * Patrols: A patrol is a group of 5 marines, one of whom is an arbitrator. There are typically 3 patrols per Precinct. * Detective-Arbitrators Squads: This is a squad of 5 marines, one of whom is an Investigator, who are psykers outfitted with advanced detection and analysis equipment. * Assault Squad: This is a squad of 10 Enforcer marines who are armed to the teeth with heavy artillery and jump packs. An assault squad is lead by a “point man” (typically an Arbitrator or Proctor). * Detention Squad: A detention squad is a 5 man group of riot marines armed with power mauls and storm shields. They are accompanied by a rhino designed to transport prisoners (or bodies). * Shock Squads: Some precincts have squads of 10 terminators used as shock-assault troops, normally in urban environments. SMCopTacShoulder.png|A Patrol Squad Shoulder for the 2nd Precinct (Also Used By Recruits) SMCopCmdShoulder.png|A Command Squad Shoulder from the 5th Precinct SMCopShockShoulder.png|A Shock Squad Shoulder. Special Units * Troopers: The Star Marshal’s equivalent of a tactical marine is a “trooper” who serves on a patrol squad. A trooper is typically equipped with urban warfare in mind and larger, bulkier, weapons are eschewed in favor of a bolt pistol. Almost all troopers have a solid baton as their backup weapon and a pair of bolos that they can throw expertly to incapacitate their enemies. * Arbitrator: An arbitrator is the senior member of a patrol. * Recruits: A recruit is the star marshals equivalent of a scout. As all are recruited from the Adeptus Arbites most continue to use their armor or at least ones like it. Most recruits use a combat shotgun and/or a power maul with a riot shield. * Detectives-Arbitrators: A detective is a psyker marine outfitted with advanced detection and analysis equipment. They often have bionic implants, multi-scanners, verispex, and location beacons. They can peer into the minds of others and can tell when someone is lying. When not engaged in investigative work, detectives are used to identify and analyze enemy tactics. They tend to use wargear gear equivalent to a typical trooper. * Brother-Investigators: A brother-investigator is the senior member of a detective squad. They act as the first line of defense against any of the detectives in their squad going rogue. At the first sign of them losing their will to chaos- the brother-investigator kills them. * Enforcer Marines: '''Enforcers are marines who carry heavy weapons and are equipped given jump packs. Their goal is to breach quickly and complete objectives via overwhelming fire superiority. Enforcerty. Enforcer marines are veterans and almost always found in assault squads. * '''Point Man: One Enforcer marine on an assault squad is designated as the “point man”. They are the first through the door and are typically equipped with a storm shield and power weapon while the rest of the assault squad is equipped with heavy ranged weapons. This is the most dangerous position on the team and the honor is passed between members of the squad. “Point man” is not a rank- just a position. * Riot Marines: Riot marines are used to suppress enemy targets by blocking them and taking them out. They often deploy in large lines against crowds and are exceptionally skilled at taking on multiple enemies and actually fight better when outnumbered. * Mounted Marines: Mounted marines are riot marione who ride large, imposing, genetically modified, armored, servo-horses. * Detention Arbitrator: The leader of a detention squad can often be found inside the attached rhino, coordinating the efforts of the squad and providing covering fire. * Shock Terminators: A shock terminator is a terminator designed for urban combat. They are normally terminators but lack longer range options. They tend to use storm bolters, power fists, thunder hammers, shock shields, and lightning fists. * Magistrate: The head of a precinct is called the “Magistrate” (as in “Magistrate Benson”). They serve much the same role as a space marine captain but their promotion is based more on their intelligence and organizational management. * Proctor: A proctor is the Magistrate’s right-hand man. They are the 2nd most senior member of a precinct and generally deal with matters of discipline. On the battlefield they act as their bodyguard. Within a precinct there can sometimes be multiple “proctors” but there is a specific posting within a precinct referred to as “Precinct Proctor” that this entry refers to. A precinct Proctor also acts as the precincts Chaplain and they often maintain the precincts relics as well. They are occasionally attached to patrols, shock squads, or detention squads. * Investigator-General: The senior detective within the precinct is referred to as the “Investigator-General”. They fill the role of a typical librarian. They are occasionally attached to detective squads. * Medical Examiner: Apothecaries within the Star Marshals are referred to as “medical examiners” as their duties include forensic examination of corpses. They are often called to serve on patrol or detention squads. * Hawkmaster: One marine recruit at a time is given the gene seed of the Hawkeyes Chapter. They are gifted with artificer armor that once belonged to their chapter master as well as reliquary weapons from their fallen chapter’s stores. They are charged with maintaining the honor and memory of the Hawkeye chapter and learning all they can about them. There can only ever be one Hawkmaster at a time and their successor is chosen after their death from the next pool of recruits. A hawkmaster cannot ever rise to the rank of deputy-marshal. Ranks * Recruit: Newly inducted marines (scouts) are referred to as “Recruits” or “Probies” (addressed as “Recruit Reagan”). * Trooper: Most marines are troopers (addressed as “Trooper Reagan”). * Arbitrator: Marines in charge of a patrol, assault squad, or detention squad are given the rank of arbitrator (addressed as “Arbitrator Reagan”). Medical examiners also hold the rank of arbitrator at minimum. * Detective: Detectives are equal in rank to arbitrators but they hold sway only in investigative matters (addressed as “Detective Reagan”). * Investigator: A marine in charge of a detective squad is given the rank of “Investigator”. It is on par with an arbitrator in all matters and senior to all detectives in their squad. * Senior Arbitrator: This is the rank generally given to the most senior arbitrator in a precinct. They are generally the first patrol. The arbitrator of a shock squad always carries this title regardless of seniority. * Proctor: A proctor is one of the senior troopers who aids the Magistrate directly. They maintain discipline, inspect their men, and knows each one inside and out. an arbitrator can be promoted to Proctor of there is a special project that needs to be run, a large case or task force that needs to be overseen, or if the Magistrate wants to subdivide their command a bit more. One Proctor is the “precinct proctor” who is 2nd in command of the precinct. * Investigator-General: The most senior investigator holds the post of investigator-general. It is their job to fulfil most of the duties a librarian normally does. * Magistrate: A magistrate oversees an entire precinct. * Deputy-Marshal: The most senior magistrate is referred to as the Deputy-Marshal and takes over as Grand Provost Marshal should the Grand Provost Marshal die. * Grand Provost Marshal: The Grand Provost Marshal oversees the entire chapter. They will generally be attached to a specific precinct (historically, the 1st) but leave the day-to-day management of the precinct to the magistrate. The Precincts * 1st Precinct: Located on the Chapter’s homeworld of Urbis II, the 1st Precinct is also called the “Major Case Squad” because it takes on the most high-profile cases. The Grand Provost Marshal is attached to the 1st Precinct and it has the largest number of shock squads in the chapter (matched only by the 3rd Precinct). * 2nd Precinct: Informally the 2nd Precinct is referred to as “the B-Team”, though it is no less senior than the 1st. The 2nd Precinct is lead by the Deputy-Marshal. * 3rd Precinct: This is the part of the chapter that guards “The Box”- an ultra high end black site detention center for space marine prisoners. They have many detention and marine squads and are back up by 2 squads of shock terminators. The “Magistrate” of the 3rd Precinct is referred to as a “Warden” rather than a “Magistrate” as they oversee a prison. * 4th Precinct: Known as “The Detective Bureau” the 4th has 8 full squads of detectives and is where all potential detectives are trained. Because of this they also have a large number of recruits. The 4th is often employed against other psyker-rich forces. * 5th-7th Precincts: The 5th, 6th, and 7th precinct is a fairly typical precincts. It is worthy of note that the three of them are relatively close to each other and tend to share many members. The 5th is sometimes referred to as “The Hawk’s Nest” as it hold the relics of the Hawkeyes Chapter and they reside in the old fortress monastery. This chapter replaces its precinct Proctor with the Chapter’s “Hawkmaster”. The Hawkmaster has also, at various points, been the Magistrate of that precinct but is barred from being Grand Provost Marshal. * 8th Precinct: The 8th is the “Rapid Response Unit”. It is the only precinct that is permanently based on fast-attack ships that can redeploy quickly. They do not have a fortress monastery, have extra patrols and assault squads but lack detention or shock squads. On the ground they are highly mobile and specialize in hit-and-run raids. * 9th Precinct: The 9th is an auxiliary precinct that has double the normal complement of patrols and recruit squads. * 10th Precinct: The first stop for any new recruit is The Academy. They have formal training classes and recruit from Adeptus Arbites programs from across the Imperium. Important Locations Station-Houses Precincts each have a station-house which is located on an urban planet. The chapter itself is spread out across the Imperium, though it has it’s main fortress monastery on it’s home world of Urbis II where the 1st Precinct resides. The chapter is very mobile with a sizable fleet that allows it to redeploy itself as needed. Most chapters keep “reserve companies” but the Star Marshals use all their precincts to monitor situations actively (with the possible exception of the 9th and 10th precincts). The Box On a world whose data has been expunged from Imperial records there resides a prison known as “The Box”. While exact information on it is unclear- it seems that the Star Marshals have detain space marine prisoners that they want to question at this black site. Rumor of horrible psychic torture that can break the will of even the most resolute battle brother abound. It is run by the 3rd Precinct. Their leader is known as the “Warden” and they have a large number or detention, shock, and detective squads. The Inquisition claims to know where it is and even claims to have visited it, but those claims are unsubstantiated. Some claim that The Box resides in the warp, the webways, or that it is a continuously moving site but are regarded largely as fanciful rumors. Known Prisoner of The Box * Katack the Blue: A brain dead former Sorcerer that was captured by the Tallarn Redeemers during the he Wine of War incident. * Marcus Wilder the Elder: Former chapter master of the corrupted Sons of Mars, now known as The Family. Dragged kicking and screaming out of the Eye of Terror by Senior Arbitrator Eliot Gardner. * Former Chapter Master of the Bronze Eagles: Believed to be the reincarnation of the God Emperor and turned his chapter to chaos. * Lance Northwind: Former head techmarine of the renegade Emperor's Marauders. Captured during the Durellious Crusade. Urbis II The world of Urbis II is a hive world, the entire surface filled with dozens of layers of humanity. There is, however, one bare spot at the north pole where the chapter’s fortress-monastery is. It has a 20 mile exclusion zone around it with defenses that automatically destroy anyone stupid enough to try to gain entry. Automated mines, lines of barbed wire, and invisible razor wire are some of the most simple traps one will find around the fortress monastery. Notable Star Marshals Senior Arbitrator Eliot Gardner: The famous arbitrator who chased The Family, a renegade (and later heretical) space marine chapter, into the warp. His squad and him killed hundreds of heretics before dragging their Chapter Master (Marcus Wilder the Elder) out of the warp. He was the only survivor and was placed in a Dreadnought. Investigator-General Jim Broderick: Known as “Broadway Jim”, he was a young, aspiring Adeptus Arbite before conversion. His nickname comes from the fact that he used to work a beat as an Arbite in the theater sector and has a flare for the dramatic. Rumor has it that he was shot 12 times by a gang-lord on the Hive World before he was 14 where he was from and lived to tell the tale. Unbeknownst to him at the time he is a Perpetual; a functionally immortal human with powerful psychic abilities. When this was discovered he was taken into the chapter and trained as a detective. He has had a stellar record up until then and was a key player in the Hunt for the Vigilant and is the oldest member of the chapter. He is known for his skill at reading the Emperor's Tarot. Grand Provost Marshal Antipater of Keb: The current head of the chapter is Grand Provost Marshal Antipater of Keb. He was a child-soldier born on Battle-Moon Ofania, the son of an officer in the Ofanian Marines (note: these are ship-security officers, not Astartes) and a stateswoman. He was born on a ship (as are most Ofanians) and ended up on Urbis II after his father was deployed there. A ganger assault left him fatherless and wounded, but he was taken in by the Star Marshals after they witnessed him kill 5 criminals with nothing but a shard of glass. He rose through the ranks quickly, moving from recruit to patrol trooper, to arbitrator faster than any other in the chapter’s history. He was known for his stern demeanor and ability to get into the head of criminals. He was eventually promoted to the Proctor of the 3rd Company before taking over as the Warden of prison known as The Box. He is said to have lost an eye in a prison escape attempt that he put down single-handedly but, as with any information about The Box, this is probably more rumor than fact. His service as the warden was nothing shy and stellar and when it was time for a new Grand Provost Marshal he was the only logical choice. Investigator-General Broderick, upon meeting him for the first time, did a reading on him and proclaimed “Your reign will be long and always in the service of the Emperor, but your end will come not at the hands of your enemy but at the hands of your son.” As Space Marines have no family this is something of a mystery. Magistrate Jaxon Hunter: Regarded as one of the finest hand-to-hand fighters in all of the Astartes, Jaxon was born on a feral world where he was a world-class martial artist and gladiator before his induction. He is on par with the famous Captain Zhao of the Order of the Stone Lion and Gran Maestro Daddo Fiorina of the Collegio Della Senza Corona in terms of sheer martial skill. Unlike those two Jaxon is not famous for his skill and keeps it quiet. He is a grapple the likes of which the universe has seldom seen. With his Astartes physique he has suplexed a Tau Battlesuit, broke all the limbs of a Carnifex, and wrestled with a greater daemon of slaanesh until it passed out. His favored weapon is an adamantine tonfa that he uses to subdue his targets. He commands the 10th precinct and personally instructs his new recruits in suppression techniques. Tabletop Options Star Marshals Battle Hardened Formation Battle Forged Armies of the Star Marshals benefit from the “And They Shall Know No Fear”, “Defenders of Humanity”, and the following tactic: Chapter Tactic- Watchers of the Watchmen: Enemy ADEPTUS ASTARTE or HERETIC ASTARTES do not benefit from And They Shall Know No Fear so long as there is at least 1 STAR MARSHAL character on the field. SMCopSgt.png|An Arbitrator from the 2nd Precinct SMCopTac.png|A Trooper from the 2nd Precinct SMCopTerm.png|A Shock Squad Terminator SMCopScout.png|A Recruit from the 9th Precinct SMCopLt.png|A Proctor from the 5th Precinct SMCopColors.png|A Trooper from the 2nd Precinct Marshal Tac 2.png|A Trooper from the Star Marshals Marshal Tac 1.png|A Trooper from the Star Marshals Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:26th Founding